Talk:F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin
i don't know how much i'll like this Like what lol? The game? Blackhound 22:48, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ill love the game only if pointman and the F.E.A.R. team is in it, but im still gonna get the game so i can punish the ATC and Geniveve artiside... hope we can kill her. -antiher Lol, I dunno. Delta Force got its ass handed to it so much in FEAR, I think they deserve a starring role without the Point Man there to silently gloat in their faces, eh? Just a few fried skeletons too many ;) I wouldn't dismiss the possibility for at least a cameo appearance by our FEAR friends, though, if not more. Alma clearly did something to that helicopter, and, it probably crashed like in Extraction Point, seeing as how it was old Alma. Assuming Monolith didn't do something unheard of like kill them all upon impact, I'd assume we'll be noticing them in some capacity in the sequel. I want to see Jin again :p I was pissed when she got killed in Extraction Point.....Feck Extraction Point. Blackhound 23:16, 2 October 2008 (UTC) the F.E.A.R. series without pointman is like halo without masterchief.monolith will be slapping fans in the face if they never again feature an important character like pointman-antihero i'm just not happy with the trade of company and the voiding of the expansion packs in the story plus i don't like the EPA its realy ugly like a mech i drew when i was 8 (i'm 23) Perseus Mandate didn't feature the Point Man, either, but you liked that, no? Also, two of the series' most prominent characters, Jin and Holiday, were both killed in Extraction Point. If the expansions were considered canon by Monolith, all that would be left would be the Point Man, essentially. Why would you want that :O ? Besides, Monolith and EA are committed to the FEAR series for the long haul. This won't be the last FEAR installment. In regards to the EPA, I'm sorry to hear that. Take comfort in knowing that you can obliterate them with their own ugliness. Blackhound 01:26, 3 October 2008 (UTC) i liked perseus mandate because the protagonist was a clone of the pointman and a member of F.E.A.R. not delta force. i agree, this isnt the last F.E.A.R. but id much rather continue the story of a character i grew to like rather then shift to someone else whose story im not interested in.-antihero There's no proof he is a clone of the Point Man. In fact, I find that very far fetched. The FEAR agency isn't massive. How would the members of FEAR (particularly Betters) not notice they had a couple of clones strutting around in the break room? The only notable similarity between the Point Man and the Sergeant is their slow-mo ability, as far as I remember. And I would attribute the Sergeant having slow-mo more to it simply being impossible to make a FEAR installment without slow-mo than the Sergeant being a clone of the Point Man. Give Beckett a chance. You could end up liking him better than the Point Man, for all you know. I'm personally liking the prospect of the new team members a lot. From looking at trailers, it appears that they're present at several different locations. If there was one thing I really liked about Perseus Mandate, it was the expansion of friendly assistance in firefights with Raynes and Chen at several points and especially the Delta assault. It looks as if that element will definitely be implemented in PO. Blackhound 01:59, 3 October 2008 (UTC) true about the clone thing, it dosent really matter to me.. i liked fighting for the F.E.A.R. team more then being The seargent.as for project origin I will give becket a chance, but no matter what he will not be my favourite F.E.A.R. character. pointman took that position after i played the first F.E.A.R.,plus in F.E.A.R. i was the pointman.. it was my story because monolith intended the pointman to be the player, now we have to play out becket's story. plus look at his importance to the series, he's almas oldest son that seems like a key element to the series. its just like how i only play the resident evil series if the playable umbrella commando character known as "HUNK" is in it. he was that character that stood out as being the best. pointman... simply rocks. replacing a beloved character isnt a good thing. certinly i think that if becket and pointman fought side by side it'd be great.-antihero I like the idea of playing as Beckett more and more it gives us a chance to see a new team and if the trailers are anything to go by at the start its not going to be like ever other game where NPC's treat the player as some massive hero. As for Perseus Mandate the thing that annoyed me was there were some parts that were really fun like fighting with Delta Force but there wasn't enough of them and as for the Sergeant I was waiting for the clone twist but it never came! I mean the whole climax is in a cloning facility I reckon it got cut late in development it had to I mean I can picture the conversation with the Nightcrawlers Commander him telling you how you were both born here as clones but for him there were complications. Seven279 10:36, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Yea it really seems to me like the slow-mo aspect was just tossed in. I was pretty confused as to why he had it. Although, I guess it's better than not having it at all...who wants to play a FEAR game without slow-mo. They could have found a way to work it in though. I don't see an excuse for why they didn't, unless they plan to explain it greatly in a future installment or something. Even then, not explaining it at all in the first game just isn't right :\. I suppose I can agree with the Point Man "being you" or however you would put that. That's what's so great about silent protagonists. You can put yourself in the hero's shoes and identify with them so much more than a narrated character. That's why characters like Gordon Freeman are so favored, even when they don't speak a word. However, from what I can tell, Beckett is going to be a silent protagonist, so at least it's in keeping with the style. I also enjoy games that give you the opportunity to look at things from a different perspective. I'll enjoy seeing how Delta acted under its own circumstances, and how they saw things as they were happening. I liked this element in Half Life: Opposing Force. It was interesting to play as what was, essentially, your enemy in the original game. You even got to witness key moments of the original play out through someone else's eyes, like Freeman teleporting to Xen. Blackhound 18:55, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Yes i want to see Jin again badly along with the point man but what i don't like is the character design cange for the delta forces and no i do want to see their faces but many of the changes are not to my likeing however i think the weapons upgrade like the PK 470 is a huge improvement hell may be i jump the gun may be i'm unsure i don't know there isn't a demo out yet so its speculation i agree, i miss jin holiday and pointman. and it was fun to play as adrian shephard in half life opposing force. he's my favourite character in the series and i want him back. im betting becket will not be a silent character and even if he is i still wont care about him. I will always prefer the pointman on this series and i wont be moved on this matter lol -antihero i'll bet dollars to dounuts that the point mans DNA was turned into a drug or formula to mass produce super soldiers lol probably.-antihero land of steve erwin stingray man has a weak ass stomach lol Six freaken days its almost here !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not ranting, about Info and Journals Since I can't seem to make a page, I figure I'd make this little section to describe where you can find the Journals and Intel in the game, just for the fun-- Okay, fine, I'm missing like, ten, and I can't find any of the damn things. When I find them, I'll mention it, though, until a page can be made. I'll just put the level down and how I found it. Love it if some others can assist. (I'll also mention where I find Reflex Boosters, since those count as Items)SNova 17:59, 14 February 2009 (UTC) In Chapter Replica, Reflex Booster can be found after the first Holding Area for Abominations (before passing the one strapped to the Amplifier), where a jet of fire enters a room. Go through the Amplifier room, enter the doors to the left before the stairs, and turn the valve. The fire will have stopped, and you can recover the Reflex Booster. SNova 18:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) * The final piece of Intel on the level can be found in the office in the large lift area, where you have to move the valves and destroy the Power Armor Replica; you run right on top of it when you first enter. I'm embarrassed to have missed it so many times. SNova 19:32, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Not a featured wiki This game bests out any game on the market yet Gran turismo cars that you can find on the regular wiki that gives better and more info on it is given a spot light!Derekproxy Well, we just have to fix that, don't we? Start getting more active. Time to usurp Halopedia. >:D SNova 15:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Whatever you say, SNova. --Project Harbinger 15:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) F.E.A.R 3 Ya I cant wait for F.E.A.R 3 to come out i really need to see the rest of Alma's life story play out and she can be happy. Plus how would they not make it for all we know its almost done and they are ready to announce it soon.